Forever Yours
by Liv2watchGh
Summary: Before they were the conniving adults we know and love they went through what we all went through. High school. Follow your favorite characters through all the twist and turns of high school. Lots of Jasam, Mcbam, Scrubs, Liason, Tarly, Spixie, JoMax, Eathina, NikE, and Quiz!
1. A New Semester

**A./N. Hello Everyone, This is a new story we wanted to try out. Hope that you will all enjoy it, don't forget to Review with any comments, questions, tips, or ideas!**

**Here's a few things you should know before you begin the story~**

*****_**Alexis never gave Sam up for adoption, she raised Sam herself**_

***_Mac and Alexis have been married for a few years and have been raising Robin, Sam, Maxie, Kristina, and Molly together._**

_***Robin, Maxie, and Molly are Mac's biological daughters. **_

_***Laura raised Nikolas until she had a mental breakdown when Nikolas was ten. After that Alexis raised Nik, while Luke raised Lulu and Lucky, as well as Ethan. **_

_***Nik is like a brother to Sam, Maxie, Robin, Kristina, and Molly.**_

_***Anthony Zacahara is not a crazy mobster, and Claudia is Johnny's sister, not his mom**_

_***In this story Jason is still Jason Quatermaine, although he may act a bit like Jason Morgan**_

_*** AJ's is not an alcoholic. **_

_***Emily is still alive in this story**_

_****__***Dante was raised by Sonny and Olivia**_

_****__***In this story Most of the characters are high schoolers at a boarding school in North Carolina, but most of the main characters are originally from Port Charles.**_

**...**

Sam Davis rushed through the busy hallways of Denton Academy carrying boxes to her dorm room. She was trying to run through the halls without being noticed because she was already late for homeroom and couldn't deal with any distractions. If only that plan had worked.

"SAM! IT'S ME!" yelled her best Friend Patrick Drake from across the hall. He quickly ran to catch up with her. He had a stupid grin on his face as he stepped in front of her, blocking her exit.

"What is it Patrick? I'm in a hurry!" she said as she pushed pass him.

"Wow, not even a hi! We haven't even seen each other since Sunday!"

It was Monday. Patrick began to walk beside Sam, "Uh, Hello Patrick, my dear friend" School had just started back up. Sam was excited for her second semester of school as a senior.

"Hi Sam!" Patrick said jollily, "Those boxes look heavy, need a hand?"

"Sure, I guess I could use the help I'm kind of in a rush"

"I'm On it!" Patrick said before shouting, "Lucky!"

As the two passed Lucky in the hall Patrick grabbed him by his shirt collar and pushed him twords Sam, "Hey! What was that for?" Complained Lucky rubbing his neck.

"Poor Sam is carrying those heavy boxes while you're just standing there chatting like it's a Saturday morning. What kind of friend are you?" Patrick asked him.

Lucky sighed as he reluctantly took one of the boxes from Sam. Patrick smiled patting Lucky on the back as the three friends continued to Sam's dorm.

"Thanks Lucky" Sam mumbled. They had reached her room and she was trying to fish the key out of her pocket.

"Eh hem?" Patrick said expectantly.

"Thank you so much Patrick." She sighed.

Finally Sam caught hold of the key. She opened the door and dropped the boxes on the floor relieved. Lucky dropped his box next to it. They turned to leave but were interrupted."Excuse, eh mwah." Someone said from inside. Sam sighed. All she needed was a picky room mate.

"Do you have a problem, cause I can fix it," Sam said as she turned around.

"Nice way to greet your friend!" Her room mate, A.K.A. her best friend/sister Maxie Scorpio said as she came out from the bathroom. Both girls shrieked and gave big hugs.

"Friend? Sister." Sam said as she closed the door behind them. They all walked down the hall and Sam seemed to forget about her class, as they laughed at Lucky's story of Ethan.

"You guys talking bout me?" Said a familiar accent.

"Yah, we are." Lucky said as he grabbed Ethan and put him in a headlock, and began giving him a noogie.

"WHAT Are you doing out of class!" A female voice said from behind them. Sam cursed under her breath.

"What are you doing out of class?" Patrick said to the crazy dorm mom that should have been fired years ago.

"I ask the questions around here!" She said pointing a half eaten banana at Patrick.

"Do YOU? Do you really? Who are you? Do you even know? What if we're you and You're us. You should really be punishing yourself. Or should you?" Patrick said slowly.

The dorm mom known as Crazy Filly, instead of Mrs. Filene said, "You're right!" Before running in a circle and screaming "IM LOSING MY MIND!"

"Nice one." Ethan said giving Patrick a high five.

"We probably should get to class." Sam sighed.

"I hear there's going to be a new kid joining class today" Maxie informed them.

"So?" Lucky said cluelesly.

"So, What if he's cute? I want first dibs!" Maxie demanded grabbing Sam's arm as the two raced off to chemistry class.

"He better have a cute twin sister who also joined our class." Patrick muttered as he and Lucky chased after the girls while Ethan headed off to his class.

**...**

Sam sat down behind her counter in chemistry class taping her pencil on a test tube. Sam looked back to see Emily banging her head on the counter. Brenda was Emily's assigned lab partner, so Emily spent most of her classes like this. Suddenly their teacher, Mr. Wesel, stepped into the classroom followed by a cute teenaged boy. All the girls in the room suddenly went quiet, even Brenda, for the first time in her life, was silent. "Who would like to be Todd's lab partner?" the second the teacher started speaking everyone started to ramble as all the girls hands shot up.

"Me! I can catch him up easily." Maxie screamed eager to get first dibs. At this the room silenced.

"What did we learn about yesterday?" The teacher asked the blonde.

"Politics?" Maxie shrugged.

The class sighed. "Todd go sit next to Ms.-" The teacher scanned the room. His eyes finally landed on Emily who wasn't even bothering to look at Todd, knowing that she had no chance. "Quartermaine." He said. Emily and Jason both looked up. He then corrected himself as they stared at him puzzled.

"Todd go sit next to Emily." The teacher said pointing to the brunette.

"It must be my lucky day." Todd murmured, before taking a seat next to Emily who was suddenly shy.

Sam noticed that Brenda had disappeared. She then spotted her next to Jax. "Classic Brenda. Always jumping at the chance to flirt." Sam thought.

"I don't get the fuss." Sam said as she poured the tube with Yellow liquid into the beaker.

"I know. You girls are weird." Jason said adding a splash of blue liquid into the mixture. They both watched as the liquid became a greenish tone.

"At least we're not as emotionless as you guys. We ask you out and its 'K'! We break up with you and its 'K'! We fall off a building it's 'K' " Sam said mimicking her some what boyfriend. "We cant even tell when we are dating you or not."

"Are we dating?" Jason asked seriously as he grabbed Sam's hand. She was about to anser when someone walked in the room.

"Is this Chemistry?" The tall teenage boy asked as he flipped his hair.

"Yes, you must be John. Who wants to be John's partner?" The teacher said. No one could respond before Sam pushed Jason out of his seat and yelled, "This seat is empty!"

"Someone's eager." The teacher said before sending John over.

"Ow." Jason said as he lied on the floor. He crawled his away around the counter to Sam's side, and whispered "What the heck?"

"Shhhh!" She hushed as John walked over.

"Hi." He said with a smile as he sat.

"Hi." She practically sang, which annoyed her since she normally was never boy crazy.

"Hi." Jason growled, which received him a kick from Sam.

"So um... how you doing?" John asked with another smile.

"I'm good." She once again sang.

"Eh, the weather is a little cool down here, and-" Jason whispered receiving himself yet another kick.

"Sooooooo..." She said with a smile as she poured the closer tube into the beaker not taking her eyes off John.

"So." He mimicked.

"noooooooooooo" Jason sighed receiving a very hard kick. He finally gave up as he leaned against the counter.

All of a sudden the beaker started to smoke. Sam grabbed it and quickly threw it to the ground when it burned her hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed from under the counter.

"JASON!" Sam shrieked realizing who the acid landed on.

"Get in the emergency shower Jason!" the teacher said running to help Jason.

"IT BURNS!" He yelled his eyes covered.

"Where are your goggles!" The teacher yelled, realizing all the danger at this scene.

Jason didn't respond as he jumped into the emergency shower.

"This is bad that stuff is toxic!" The teacher yelled. As he said this the song 'Toxic' by Brittney Spears started to fill the room. Every one laughed while Sam, Emily, and the teacher panicked.

**...**

Jason was furious as the water hit him, luckily he could tell that he wasn't blind, and the burning sensation went away, but the sound of laughter was more 'Toxic' then the chemicals. He stared at John who was of course pretending to be concerned for Sam, with his hand on her shoulder. Jason knew one thing. This was John's first and last day at Denton academy. As he stepped out of the shower he shivered from the cold water. Maybe he shouldn't have worn shorts today. The room went silent, the music stopped, and everyone froze.

"OMG BECKY! His hair is soooo gone!" Patrick said in a mimicked girly voice to his lab partner, Johnny.

"What are you talking about?" Jason questioned. Just then Maxie came back from the bathroom.

"Oh my god Jason, what are you using? I couldn't get my legs like that if I shaved all day." Maxie asked. Jason looked down to see that any hair that was on his legs was now gone. He turned around and looked at his reflection on the shower glass to reveal that all hair that he had once had was gone. Eye brows. Legs. Head. EVERYTHING!

"Acid!" He growled to Maxie who was waiting for an answer.

"By Rihanna?" The teenage girl asked eyes wide and innocent. He ignored her. It would be a long day. And all because of John.

This. Meant. WAR!

**A/N Hope you liked it! Will Jason get his revenge on John? Don't forget to review!**


	2. Texting in Class

**A/N Hey everyone, thanks for all the amazing reviews! To answer some of your questions this story will have both Jasam and Mcbam in it, the couple that winds up together in the end will depend on your reviews. There will also be some Liason and Quiz, so yes Elizabeth will be in this story. Anyway, Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review! **

After the incident with the acid Jason was rushed to the nurse. They spent the rest of class getting lectured about the proper attire in a chemistry lab. Most people talked quietly amongst themselves and payed the teacher no mind. When class was over everyone burst out the room. John and Sam walked out together, "I'll see you later" John said to Sam before turning to walk away.

"Bye" she said wistfully giving a small wave.

Sam turned to see Emily who was walking out of class with the other new kid. "I guess I'll see you later" he said giving her a smile before heading down the hall. Emily remained silent and stared at him as he walked away.

"Smooth" Sam whispered to her friend, playfully shoving her.

"What, he's really cute!" Emily said defensively.

"No fair! I wanted dibs!" Maxie complained as she joined them. The girls began to walk together to their next class, but stop to talk to their friends.

"Hey guys, we're going to Henry's, want to join us" Lucky offered. The group consisted of Lucky, Nikolas, Ethan, and Kristina.

"Oh Henry's!" Maxie said excitedly of their favorite ice cream place.

"I don't know" Sam said nervously. She could not afford to get caught skipping class, and she was still worried about Jason who should have left the nurse's office by now.

"Come on cuz!" Nikolas urged her.

"Fine Bambi, but your paying!" Sam said. Everyone laughed as they headed to the exit.

**...**

"Mrs. Benson ?" The teacher of her second period English class yelled. Carly sat at her desk staring down at her phone asking Sam where she was. She couldn't believe Sam was ditching class without her.

"Huh?" Carly said not bothering to look up as she typed furiously.

"Mrs. Benson!" Mrs. Perry the language arts teacher repeated.

Carly looked up to see the Teacher's hand in her face. "Phone please." She said. Carly put the phone in her hand, and sighed knowing the Teacher policy. But she then remembered that she hadn't typed anything regretful and smirked. The teacher noticed this and frowned.

"Well lets start from the top. Shall we?" She said scrolling to some of Carly's earlier text to Sam, Probably from around this morning, since they texted a lot. Everyone laughed, and Carly shrank down in her seat. Jason Quatermaine put his hand on her Shoulder.

"Sam said _**'OMG, have you seen that new boy?'**_" The teacher started with a smirk as her voice projected across the room.

"Carly responded, **_'You mean Todd?_'**" Todd manning looked up at his name. He smirked and Carly could feel his eyes looking her over. She put her head on the desk.

"Sam then said_** 'Yeah that's him. Isn't he cute?'**_"

Carly responded, and I quote, _**'Cute? More like dreamy. I want to get a poster of him and hang him on my wall**_." Everyone was laughing, even the teacher had a smile on her face. Her words that had sounded cool then now seemed childish.

"Sam responded _**'He's cute, but I think the other new kid John is really cute. He seems mysterious. IDK I just feel like there is a mystery behind him and I want to solve it**_." As the words rolled off the teachers tounge, Carly frowned and sighed. Of course Sam's words sounded grown up like poetry. She turned over to look at John McBain who seemed to be embarrassed yet pleased.

"Should I continue?" The teacher asked Carly.

"No Mam. I am so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

**...**

Sam rushed back down the hall towards class. She had left Henry's early and figured it was better to be late to class then marked absent. As she opened the door all eyes turned to her. Then everyone started laughing and saying things like "Isn't he dreamy." and "I want to solve his mystery." The teacher silenced everyone. Sam noticed a phone in the teacher's hand that looked like Carly's. Oh no.

"You are late Mrs. Davis!" She yelled.

"I'm SO sorry I-" Sam started.

"No sorry's! Just take your seat. I'll let you of with a warning this time, but I expect more from one of my star students." The teacher said as she put Carly's phone in her desk drawer.

Sam took an empty seat near Todd, the new kid, and opened up her book to the page on the board. She noticed that every few minutes John would look at her from across the room. All of a sudden Todd leaned over and whispered, "Isn't John dreamy."

After making sure the teacher wasn't watching her, she leaned over and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just ask Carly if she want's a full sized poster or a cutout." Todd said smirking. Suddenly the conversation from earlier wacked Sam upside the head. It also explained the teacher having Carly's phone.

"Shut up." Sam murmured. She then turn to look at John, but he was already starring at her. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. She smiled and for a second she thought she had a chance with him, but of course, there moment was interrupted.

"Todd would you like to read next.?" the teacher said after Spinelli read his long boring poem about his favorite laptop.

"Sure." He said grabbing a paper off his desk. "Eh hem. She is really ugly, tall, and hairy. She is not extraordinary, and not ordinary, Yes, her name is Mrs. Perry." Todd said in a dull voice. Everyone cracked up and hooted at this. Mrs. Perry looked very upset.

"Two weeks detention for you Mr. Manning!" She yelled furiously.

"As long as you're not there." He murmured to Sam as he took his seat. She giggled.

"Is something funny Samantha?" The teacher asked still upset.

"No- um uh," Noticing that his friend was in trouble, Patrick thought fast, too fast.

"FIRE!" He yelled pulling the fire alarm outside.

"Ahhhhhh!" People screamed. The hall filledwith screaming kids, and teachers yelling things like "Remember the drills," and "Single file." and one that sounded like Mrs. Filly screamed. "THIS SCHOOL IS ON FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Before shoving everyone aside.

"Sit down!" The teacher screamed blocking the only exit.

"But there's a fire!" Carly screamed.

"No there's just an idiot who felt like playing a prank, and for playing along you all get detention." She screamed. No one bothered to complain. They just sat down slowly.

"She just wants to barbecue us, so she can eat us all for lunch" Todd complained slumping in his chair earning a few laughs.

"What was that Mr. Manning?" The teacher asked glaring at her new least favorite student.

"Someone needs a new hearing aid" Todd mumbled, "Then again with a teacher's salary you probably can't even afford a cotton swab". All the kids laughed as the fire alarm continued to blare.

"Mr. Manning, Four weeks Detention!" She shouted at him, "Another day for every minute you don't apologize!" Todd didn't budge.

"I Can do this all day!" Todd said standing up.

" To the principles office, NOW!" Ms. Perry said pointing at the door.

"I would, but the principle isn't there because he doesn't want his beard to catch fire so on Christmas Eve he can Slip into his neighbors house and steal there Christmas cookies! While your on the roof guarding the sleigh with your big red nose and your antlers! Something tells me Rudolph isn't sticking to just carrots!" Todd rambled.

"UH! How dare you talk about Mr. B like that! Get out of this classroom now! MARCH!" Ms. Perry shouted directing Todd twords the door.

"Fine! Just don't put me on the naughty list! I really need those earplugs so I don't have to listen to your nagging anymore!" Todd said as he walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. The whole class burst out laughing. Patrick even fell out of his seat and began rolling on the floor.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S FUNNY! THIS WHOLE CLASS HAS TWO MONTHS OF~"

Before Ms. Perry could continue her rant the bell rang signaling the end of classes, "SCHOOL'S OUT!" shouted a familiar voice over the loud speaker, "Oh and Ms. Perry please submit your retirement papers, turns out you can't teach a class after you turn 95!"

All the kids cheered as they burst out the classroom, almost trampling Ms. Perry, shouting "TODD, TODD, TODD!"

**A/N Hope you liked it! We will try and update again tomorrow, don't forget to review!**


	3. After classes

**A/N Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you like this chapter, Liz will probably be introduced in the next one. We will try to update soon, Hope you enjoy!**

"That was hilarious" Said Patrick as he walked in the halls along side Sam and Carly. They had just escaped the prison, otherwise known as English class. Kids were just starting to pile in from outside after the 'Fire' incident. They all headed to their dorms, having heard the announcement from outside that classes were over for the day. While, the teachers scrambled around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Are you kidding? That was like the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me! Todd probably thinks I'm a freak!" Carly complained as they headed back to Sam's room.

"Hey guys. Don't say anything." Said Jason who appeared from behind them. He had come to English Class late, so no one got to talk to him about his new hair du.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't -" Sam tried but Jason held out a finger.

"I already told you, it wasn't your fault." Jason sighed.

"What did the nurse say?" Sam said concerned, ignoring Patrick who was cracking up at the sight of a hairless Jason.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"Can't we not talk about this!" Jason yelled now angry.

"Well, I know how you feel" Sam muttered to Carly getting back to their conversation.

"Are you kidding? John looked at you like he was ready to propose, Todd probably thinks I'm some crazy stocker who's going to take pictures of him while he's sleeping and hang them on my wall" Carly said. When she mentioned John proposing Jason glared angrily at the floor, Carly caught sight of this and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and thanks for all the help back there BFF" she said sarcastically to Jason.

"What did you expect me to do?" Jason asked

"I don't know, you could have faked a heart attack or a seizure! That is what a real friend would have done!"

"He's a teenaged boy, not an brain damaged old man" Sam defended her friend.

"Could have fooled me" Patrick joked barely dodging Jason's fist as he hid behind Sam.

"Coward" Jason said rolling his eyes as Patrick stood between Sam and Carly sticking his tounge out at Jason.

"Grandpa!" Patrick shot back.

The four friends entered Sam's room to find Lucky, Maxie, Nikolas, Emily, Ethan, and Kristina all sitting down laughing. When they noticed them walking in they all turned and grinned, "Hey guys" Sam greeted them all.

"Hi" They all said in union.

"What's Bambi doing here?" Patrick asked turning to Nikolas.

"I can hear you!" Nikolas said frowning at his nickname.

"Yah, with those big ears on your head you can hear Ms. Filly chewing her banana in the cafeteria" Patrick said with a grin.

"They're called antlers!" Nikolas corrected him.

"You would know, wouldn't you"

"So how was Henry's?" Sam asked her friends.

"Delicious, as always. We didn't even get caught, we just walked in with the kids from the fire drill" Emily said with a smile.

"You were skipping class?" Jason asked his sister angrily.

"Uh no! I just didn't go to class, there's a difference Jase" Emily said. The last thing she needed was to get ratted out by her big brother.

"So we heard about what happened in Ms. Perry's class" Maxie said before Jason could scold Emily.

"Yah, she tried to burn us alive" Patrick said smiling as he began to rummage through the fridge.

"We heard Ms. Perry read your text in front of the class" Maxie said turning to Carly.

"How did you hear that?" Carly asked, shocked word had gotten around so fast.

"Todd tweeted about it, he said he might start selling posters of himself" Maxie answered smirking when Carly began to bang her head on the wall.

"Yah, Kristina bought you one" Said Ethan with a smile as Kristina began hitting him playfully with her purse.

"Ethan! That was suppose to be a secret, It was suppose to be Carly's Birthday present" Kristina complained.

"Copy cat!" Maxie complained as she handed Carly a rolled up poster.

"Your both copy cats" Nikolas muttered tossing another rolled up poster to Carly.

"I guess that trait runs in the family" Lucky said with a grin as he handed a poster to Carly.

"You guys are all evil, I need new friends" Carly muttered into a pillow.

"Knock, Knock!" Said AJ as he burst through the door followed by Robin.

"Great, Just what I needed" Carly said when she heard the familiar voice of the most annoying of all her friends, if you could call AJ Quatermaine her friend.

"That's no way to talk around guest" AJ said pointing to the still open door.

"Is that Todd?" Sam questioned.

At the mention of her crush's name Carly sprang out of the bed fixing her hair and turning to see 'Todd'. "Jerks!" she muttered throwing a pillow at AJ who stood next to Johnny who was holding a life size cut out of Todd.

"We saw Todd in the hallway and Aj asked him to make one so we could give it to you" Johnny explained handing it to Carly.

"Yah, He's a fun guy" AJ said with a grin

"You know who else is a fun person? Elizabeth" Carly said with a grin while holding up her phone.

"You wouldn't!" A.J. said.

"You want to test that theory?" Carly said waving her finger over the 'call' button.

"Fine! Johnny get rid of it." AJ said with a nod towards the cut out.

"ugh!" Johnny yelled before throwing it out the window.

"Thank you! Now lets talk about something else." Carly sighed. On that note everyone turned to Jason.

"DON'T!" He yelled angrily.

"Okay then... Someone's in a mood. Guys I got a better topic!" Patrick said excitedly. He waited for a response of how smart he was, but when no one spoke, he continued.

"Sooo, I was casually walking down the hall, and I overheard that girl Bre-" Carly cut him off.

"Brenda." She growled.

"Yes! Just get to the point." Maxie said throwing a pillow at Patrick.

" Brenda was saying how the election for prom queen is going to start next week. Just the basics though. Like posters and buttons. She said its going to be pretty easy since no one bothers to run, knowing they can't beat her." Patrick said as the laughing died down.

"You should totally run." Said Carly as she looked towards Sam. "That way, you can destroy Brenda."

"ME?" Sam said surprised.

"Yah, I mean you're pretty popular and You would be way better than Brenda." Carly said with a huge smile.

"No way. Why don't you run?" Sam said ignoring the glares from everyone in the room.

"Because. I'm way too busy with extra credit work, I'm failing math. And you aren't allowed to join anything if you are failing a class. But You! You are a star student. You are perfect." Carly yelled excitedly.

"Plus you have nerds on your side." Maxie said.

"And some of the popular kids like us." Emily said with a smile.

"You have to do it!" Kristina yelled.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Everyone chanted.

"Fine! I'll give it a try." Sam said with a shy smile.

"YAY!" Everyone screamed, as they hugged her.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the dorm door.

"I'll get it!" Patrick screamed.

"NO. it's my dorm." Sam said pushing him aside. She opened the door a little bit, so that it only reveled herself.

"Oh um. Hey." Said the person standing on the other side.

"John?" Sam said suddenly very concerned of how she looked.

"Yep, that's my name. Can we talk?" He said motioning towards the room.

"Sure." She said but instead opening the door she closed it.

"Oh. Well um. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. You know alone."

**...**

"Say yes." Maxie murmured. Everyone was pressed up against the door trying to listen to Sam's conversation.

"Say no" Jason muttered.

"Like a date?" They heard Sam ask.

"Idiot! You never ask that." Kristina said shaking her head.

"Um... Sure, I guess you could say that. I want to get to know you better, so What do you say?"

"Um... I...Uh..." Sam hesitated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in the spot. I'll go." John said.

"Nooo. That was Sam's only chance." Carly screamed.

Jason silently thanked god. Now him and Sam could be together but suddenly they heard Sam scream "WAIT!"

"What is it." John said.

"I'll see you Friday." Sam said.

"Great!" John yelled excitedly.

Everyone waited to hear more. Then they suddenly fell back as the door opened.

"Were you spying on me!" Sam yelled the smile fading.

"What us... no we wouldn't." Everyone started to mutter

"I can't believe you guys. OMG I hate you all. GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN!" Sam yelled furiously.

Everyone looked shocked as they backed up.

"I'm joking you idiots. This is the best day ever!" Sam screamed as she fell back on the bed.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! What will Jason do now that Sam is going out with John? Find out soon! Don't forget to review!**


	4. New Kids

**A/N Hey everybody! So sorry we haven't updated in so long, been very busy. We posted two chapters to make up for not updating. Thanks for all the reviews, your votes for couples will definitely be taken into consideration. Elizabeth is in the second chapter we posted. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

John smiled as he took his ear off the door. He ran through the halls happily heading for his dorm room, but was stopped when someone grabbed him and shoved him against a locker. "What are you doing here McBain? Did you follow me here from Landview?" Todd Manning accused him.

John rolled his eyes, "Or maybe you followed me here"

"No, Stop! You can't say that it's what I just said! We both know you came here to ruin my life some more, but I'm not going to let that happened!" Todd said angrily.

"Wow, you must be really full of yourself Manning. You really think I'd just drop everything to follow you to some boarding school in the middle of nowhere and ruin whatever life you think you have"

"Good point John, why did you leave Landview? Did everyone finally realize what a pathetic jerk you are!" Todd said with a smirk.

"That's none of your business!" John shouted back.

Todd rolled his eyes, "Whatever! Just leave me alone and stay out of my way, or else!" Todd warned him pushing him to the ground and turning to walk away.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do Manning?" John asked standing up.

"Let's just say, people who stab me in the back, don't live to tell the tale" Todd said smiling before running off.

John turned to see the door Todd had exited from, the principal's office. Inside he saw Ms. Perry crying as the principal yelled at her. She caught John's eye and mouthed, HELP ME! The principal saw John and glared at him. He closed the blinds on the door, leaving John very confused.

He got up and followed Todd towards Sam's dorm room

"What are you doing manning?" John said when Todd knocked on the door.

"Carly's here. I need to give her more posters." Todd said with a grin.

"Fine just stay away from Sam." John yelled as he started to walk away.

"oh wait would that annoy you?" Todd said as he waited by the door.

"Yah, it would." John said walking back over.

"Oh that's good to know." Todd said.

"You know what Manning I have had enough of you and your little lines and I am-"

"Blah blah blah." Todd said. They continued to fight when the door opened to reveal Sam. Todd grabbed a surprised Sam and kissed her. She quickly pulled away.

"What the heck Todd!" She said angrily before slapping the grin off his face. Todd shrugged before walking away.

"Sorry" John apologized before running after him. Sam shut the door and turned around.

"That new kid, is weird" She muttered sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Yah, John is really weird" Jason agreed.

"I meant Todd" Sam corrected Jason who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he mumbled.

"So, What was that about?" Maxie asked.

"I don't know, but Todd seems like a jerk. If he ever tries to kiss m-" Sam was cut off when Carly came out, from the bathroom she had been in.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" She said with a grin.

"Not much. Some talk about Jason's...problem, and then Todd came and-" Patrick started but Sam covered his mouth.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Sam said racing through her mind for an excuse.

"What was supposed to be a surprise?" Carly asked alert now that she heard Todd's name.

"Well..." Sam said stalling.

"Todd wanted to ask if you wanted an extra poster." Emily covered, noticing Sam was lost.

"Ugggg. That's all he'll ever think of me as. Poster Girl." Carly muttered putting her head in the pillow.

"What are you guys talking about? Todd came and kissed Sam!" Patrick yelled before anyone could stop him.

"He DID WHAT!" Carly yelled lifting her head up, and glaring at Sam.

"It wasn't Sam's fault!" Robin defended.

"Yah, he has the hots for her, not the other way around." Maxie added.

"Sam even slapped him after." Johnny said as he tried to keep Carly calm.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Carly yelled, obviously blocking everyone else out.

"Carly, I-"

"NO! You, NOTHING!" Carly yelled gathering her things.

"Calm down, it isn't that big of a deal." Emily muttered.

"What! I would like you to repeat that." Carly said glaring at the Emily angrily.

"Carly. It's a single meaningless kiss. It seemed like he did it to get on John's nerve. You're overreacting." Emily repeated simply.

"Oh, I'll show you over reacting! I have had Enough of you!" Carly said, before grabbing Emily by the neck.

"CARLY!" Jason yelled, while A.J. laughed at the scene.

"Carly! Stop it!" Nikolas yelled.

At the same time everyone, including Emily, yelled, "SHUTUP BAMBI!"

"Jeez." Nikolas muttered sitting next to A.J. who was eating popcorn and watching as if it were a movie.

"Carly!" Sam yelled when Carly punched Jason in the nose, with one hand, the other still around Emily's neck. Emily took the opportunity to step on Carly's foot and get out of her grasp. Carly fell down, since she wore flip flops and Emily had on combat boots.

"QUARTERMAINE!" Carly yelled crawling her way towards Emily who was using Lucky as a shield. Sam was in the process of helping Jason who swore he was fine, when Carly pulled her down.

Sam screamed as she sit her head against the bed.

"SAM!" Jason shrieked running to her side.

Carly was trying to get pass Jason and get to Sam, but it was useless. She managed to limp her way over to Emily who still was covered by Lucky.

"MOVE IT SPENCER!" Carly yelled.

"Um..."

"TOO LATE!" Carly yelled before swinging at him. He ducked, causing Emily to get hit. She fell back.

"EMILY!" Nikolas yelled, running to her side.

"She's fine." Carly muttered as she looked around at the harm she caused. When she noticed A.J. laughing she grabbed the popcorn out of his unexpected hand so fast that he nearly fell back. He started coughing rapidly.

"Can't...Breath" He managed to get out. He seemed to be turning a slight blue.

"A.J.!" Patrick yelled running over. "I've trained for this day!" He added. He started reaptedly banging on A.J.'s chest, unproductively.

"OW!" Emily muttered when she by accidently bumped heads with Nikolas in the process of getting up.

"Sam!" Jason yelled, still trying to awake the unconscious Sam.

"BREATH! BREATH!" Patrick yelled as A.J. became purple.

"MOVE!" Maxie yelled before charging at a frantic A.J., and jumping onto his stomach. As she did it, a piece of popcorn came flying out.

"Beginners luck!" Patrick yelled angrily before crossing his arms, and sitting next to a recovering A.J.

"J-Jason?" Sam stuttered as she came to.

" Sam, thank god your okay!" Jason replied pulling her closer.

"I saved AJ, I saved AJ" Maxie sang victoriously while Patrick pouted, "You didn't, you didn't" she mocked him.

"Emily are you okay?" Nikolas asked her, as he rubbed his head.

"Do I, LOOK okay?" Emily asked as she held her bleeding nose.

"Well, No... I mean you...uh... look good with that bloody nose...Not that you don't always look hot...I mean you don't look hot, as in I'm trying to hit on you... You look...cold? No You look fine...yah fine." Nikolas rambled as Emily glared at him

"You have such a way with words." Johnny murmured, as Nikolas tried to get Emily up.

"DID NOT!" Patrick yelled a little too loud. There was a knock on the door, causing everyone to go quiet.


	5. Just Friends

"Sam! You in there." Echoed John's voice.

"John?" Sam questioned fixing her hair. She tried to get up, but failed.

"Yah, it's me. Can we talk?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"I meant, can I come in."

"Um..."

"It's really important."

"One minute!" Sam looked around at the results of the volcano that had just erupted.

"Hide!" Sam whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily whispered as she managed to sit up.

"Yes."

"Where?" Maxie asked as she looked around the room.

"There's a closet." Sam said as if it were obvious.

"And there's about 12 of us." Kristina whispered as she glared at the small closet.

"Please Guys!" Sam whispered with puppy dog eyes as she held her head.

"I guess, we will try. But you owe us!" Patrick murmured as he opened the closet.

"Thank you." Sam whispered as Jason helped her up.

Everyone started awkwardly getting in the closet. A few hid under the bed instead. At the end, the room was spotless. Except for Carly, Jason, and Sam.

"Carly, you have to hide." Sam muttered.

"No. Maybe you should ask Todd to hide. Since you two are so friendly." Carly responded stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Jason. Make her hide."

"Everything okay in there?" Sam heard John call.

"Yah. I'll be there in a second!" Sam replied, while Jason rolled his eyes.

"Hide!"

"No."

"Hide."

"NO."

"Please!"

"ASK TODD!"

"Carly."

"Sam."

"JASON!" Both ladies shouted glaring at him as if he would solve everything.

"Carly. Do it for me." Jason pleaded with the blonde.

"Fine. Only since You asked." Carly gave in as she crawled under the bed, next to Patrick, Maxie, AJ, and Lucky.

"Thank you so much. You are great Jason." Sam said giving him a quick hug.

"You feel alright." Jason asked noticing she was still a bit weary.

"I'm fine. All thanks to you." She said with a smile before adding "Now Hide!"

Jason sighed before crawling in the closet with the others.

Sam looked in the mirror one last time before opening the door.

"Hi." She chirped with a bright smile.

"Hey." John responded, before adding, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Sam said moving over so he could squeeze through.

"Thanks. So what I wanted to talk to you about was...well I thought you should know that..." John said struggling for words. He sat down on the bed that everyone hid under.

"What? You know you can tell me." Sam said with a reassuring smile.

"Listen, I feel like I may be...interrupting something."

"What! NO! Nothing was going on. Just me. And my pillow. Yep." Sam said frantically.

"Um, no I'm talking about you, and Jason."

**...**

Jason listened carefully, as if his life depended on it.

"Me and Jason?" Sam asked.

"Yah. I mean you two...you seem close. Like boyfriend, girlfriend close." John replied.

Jason smiled at this. But, his smile faded when he heard Sam's words.

"NO! Are you kidding me. Me and Jason? There is no me and Jason. He's just a childhood friend. He's like a brother to me. Nowhere close in the term of boyfriend. Trust me. He is as close to me as Maxie, or Robin. Just a friend, nothing more."

"Oh. That's great to hear." John said.

Jason felt like his heart had just been stomped on repeatedly. She had basically just called him Maxie!MAXIE! He felt stiff. Suddenly, he couldn't hear Sam or John. All he heard was his heart race, with anger and regret. He had always worried this was how Sam though of him, but to hear her say it was a whole different story. He tried to focus on what they were saying, but he didn't hear anything. In fact, they weren't talking anymore.

He looked through the slit of the closet to see that Sam and John were, in fact, kissing. He felt his heart drop. He wanted to so badly to stomp out of the closet and punch John repeatedly. Or maybe scream in rage. But instead he just sat and watch, the love of his life, make the biggest mistake ever.

Gladly, he didn't need to interrupt though. Someone from under the bed that sounded like Carly yelled."KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU PERV!"

Sam and John jumped at this. "What was that?" John questioned getting up.

"Probably the people next door." Sam covered.

"No, that sounded like it came from here." John said looking around.

"Trust me. It's just you and me." Sam said reassuringly.

"Okay." John replied before sitting back down. Him and Sam were about to kiss, when Emily sneezed, from next to Jason.

"Okay, that had to have come from some where in here." John said quickly jumping up and looking around, once again.

"Calm down, you're overreac-"

"OWWWWWW!" Screamed someone from under the bed after a loud bang.

"What was-"

"MOUSE!" Sam screamed.

"Mouse don't scream in pain." John protested.

"These mouse do. They're vicious. They eat flesh. You know what you should go before they get you. Run!" Sam said pushing John towards the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later." John said looking over Sam's shoulder suspiciously.

"See ya, bye!" Sam said slamming the door closed. Once she was sure he was gone, she sighed with relief.

"You can come out now!" Sam muttered with a sigh.

Everyone burst out the closet and jumped out from under the bed as if their life depended on it.

"You owe us, BIG TIME!" Carly said, "Mostly me!" she added.

"Carly, if it makes you feel better, I am sorry" Sam mumbled, still holding her head.

"It's going to take a lot more than, sorry" Carly replied simply.

"What if someone were to send you that video of AJ choking to be posted on YouTube" Sam proposed.

"What am I saying, I can't stay mad at you! So, where is this video you speak of?" Everyone started to talk except for Jason who slipped out of the room, just in time to bump into Elizabeth.

"Sorry." Jason muttered.

"It's okay. Wow, we haven't seen each other much. I don't think you're in any of my classes." Elizabeth rambled.

"Actually, We have Gym, Chemistry, and Algebra together." Jason said with a smile as they started walking down the hall. Since Elizabeth and Emily were best friends Elizabeth spent a lot of time with the Quatermaines and was very close with Jason.

"Oh yah. You're the one that got a free...haircut." Elizabeth giggled.

"I could hook you up with my guy if you want one." Jason joked.

"Well, me and your guy don't get along very well." Elizabeth said as they reached her room.

"Really? I thought you and Sam were friends." Jason said shocked, as she opened the door.

"Were. Lets just say a boy got in between us." Elizabeth explained as they walked in. "Anyway, are you okay, You seem a bit fed up?"

"I'm fine. It's just..." Jason let his voice trail off as he sat down.

"Come on Jase, what's up? " Elizabeth said sitting next to him.

"It's Sam." He said simply.

"Oh no. Are you guys fighting? You made such a cute couple." Elizabeth asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We aren't a couple. And apparently we never were. But you know what. Lets not talk about Sam. Lets talk about us." Jason said angrily.

"Us?" Elizabeth questioned right before Jason kissed her. Instead of pulling away, she went along with it. Just then the door opened. They pulled apart to see Robin standing there.

"What are you guys doing!" She asked shocked, at the sight of her roommate kissing her sisters...well lets just call it boyfriend.

"Kissing." Jason said simply, before diving in for another one. This time Elizabeth pulled away.

"Jason, stop." She said looking from him to Robin.

"Why? It's not like I'm in a relationship. It's not like I've been a relationship for the past 17 years. You heard Sam, I'm like a brother to her." Jason yelled getting up.

"Jason, Sam didn't mean it-" Robin tried but he cut her off.

"No! Don't make excuses for her. You know what for all I care, Sam and John can go get married. I'm done fantasizing about her." Jason said before pushing past the two and storming down the hall.

"I'm so sorry Robin, I... I didn't know what happened between him and Sam, he just seemed really angry, should I go talk to him?" Elizabeth offered.

"No, he just needs some space. He heard Sam basically call him her brother, and I guess it hit him hard since he... cares about her so much" Robin explained.

"Oh" Elizabeth said simply.

"Hopefully he'll cool down before he does something stupid"

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed! We will try to update soon, Don't forget to review! What will Jason do next?**


End file.
